1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a media jam and media bent corner detector, comprising: a carriage; a transducer operatively connected to or adjacent to the carriage; and a piezoelectric film beam operatively connected to the transducer such that a portion of the beam substantially extends into a media path to detect the presence of a media jam or a media bent corner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a high reliability, high speed printing mechanism, it is critical to know if media is jamming up against or under the print heads or if a bent over corner is likely to contact the underside of the print heads. In a paper jam condition, multiple sheets will pile up quickly, making it hard to clear the jam. Also, if the mechanism continues to try to move for media along, it will often shift the print head positions, thereby causing subsequent color printing alignment problems. Bent over corners may cause a problem because they may extend above the paper support surface enough to make contact with the print head nozzles. This could lead to the transfer of objectionable amounts of ink/toner from a print head onto the media which may then carry and transfer the ink/toner onto the next print head. This may then cause a mixing of ink types that could lead to a chemical reaction that clogs the print head. With this in mind, it is known that space and tolerance constraints make it difficult to provide a reliable but inexpensive sensor that can detect a bent piece of media or the beginning of a media jam. Consequently, a more advantageous sensor, then, would be provided if it was reliable and inexpensive and could detect a bent piece of media and/or the beginning of the media jam.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a sensor that is reliable and inexpensive, but which at the same time can detect a bent piece of media and/or the beginning of the media jam. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.